Un Accidente, No Un Error
by AngelicaNerd
Summary: One-Shot. Quinn ha crecido mucho, ahora es muy madura. Gracias a ello puede darse cuenta de que su peor error, sí fue sólo mandar mensajes mientras conducía. Lo que pasó con Puck pudo ser un accidente, pero no es un error.


**Summary:** One-Shot. Quinn ha crecido mucho, ahora es muy madura. Gracias a ello puede darse cuenta de que su peor error, sí fue sólo mandar mensajes mientras conducía. Lo que pasó con Puck pudo ser un accidente, pero no es un error.

**Pareja Principal**: Quick (Puck x Quinn)

**Clasificación**: T

**Advertencias**: Spoilers desde 3x22 Goodbye.

**Ubicación Temporal**: Consistente con la historia original. 3x22 Goodbye.

**Ubicación Local**: Lima, Ohio, USA

**Disclaimer**: Glee, su trama, y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así ¿Por qué rayos publicaría en una página de fanfics?

**Mensaje Autora:** Mi primer fanfic sobre una pareja heterosexual, aunque en mi estilo clásico de pensamientos en primera persona. El final se me dificultó un poco, pero me gusta así. Quinn y Puck siempre me han parecido adorables juntos, y muchos de los que no lo notan es porque simplemente no vieron la primera temporada. Ellos son el uno para el otro, pero es imposible que tengan una relación normal. Son mejores amigos, casi hermanos, pero con potencial sexual. Es decir, pocos son los que pueden estar perfectamente enmarcados tanto en situaciones tiernas como su pelea de comida, como en situaciones de tensión sexual como sus extrañas sesiones de _make-out_. Es mi primer intento de un fanfic Quick, espero guste.

* * *

Las personas suelen creer que la primera vez es una experiencia maravillosa y romántica, y que la persona con la que lo haces es una a la que amas profundamente. En mi caso no lo creí así. Mi primera vez fue un momento muy extraño, estaba ebria, engañaba a mi primer novio, y no solo eso, lo engañaba con su mejor amigo. Los sentimientos en esa vivencia no fueron agradables, tal vez porque de hecho ninguno de los dos estábamos implicando nuestros sentimientos. Pero ahora, aunque sé que no fue algo convencional, o que incluso fue incorrecto, no me arrepiento de ello, y de hecho realmente recuerdo eso con cariño, aunque no en el sentido en que lo hacen las demás personas.

Puck es especial para mí, pero no fue así siempre. Nos conocimos porque Finn y él han sido mejores amigos desde la escuela primaria, y cuando Finn y yo empezamos a salir, nos veíamos relativamente seguido. Hasta entonces él solo era un típico patán, y yo la bonita chica rubia popular. No interactuábamos mucho, de hecho no nos llevábamos muy bien. Yo solo lo llamaba "Puckerman", y únicamente "Puck" cuando me refería a él con otra persona, mientras que él parecía no recordar mi nombre, y solo me ponía apodos como "rubiecita", "monjita", o simplemente "Fabray".

Aún es extraño pensar en la secuencia de eventos que se dieron para que Puck y yo intimáramos.

Fue un viernes. Esa tarde, Finn estaba fuera de la ciudad, había ido con su mamá a visitar a unos parientes a Toledo, porque no-sé-qué había pasado.

Primer Error: Finn no está en la ciudad.

Yo, simultáneamente, estaba sola en casa, mis padres, habían salido a Fairbrook por una junta que tenía mi papá a la mañana siguiente.

Segundo Error: Estoy sola en casa.

Puck me llamó preguntando por Finn, porque no contestaba su teléfono, y al no estar y no saber cuándo regresaría, me pidió que le entregara un videojuego que le había prestado. Accedí, y le dije que pasara a mi casa a dejárselo.

Tercer Error: Invitar a Puck a mi casa.

Más tarde, el llegó, tenía una mochila, y las manos vacías. Habían transcurrido unas horas desde su llamada, suficiente tiempo para que yo, con tanto tiempo y espacio libre, me aburriera, y me pusiera a pensar de más en cosas aleatorias. Recordé los días en que me llamaban "Lucy Caboosey", y me deprimí, me volví a sentir gorda. Por eso, cuando vi a Puck, encontré a una persona que me lo podría negar.

Cuarto Error: Invitar a Puck a pasar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala, iniciamos una conversación, y en dado momento en que buscaba algo en su mochila, sacó también un _six-pack_ de unas bebidas alcohólicas, de las que no recuerdo su nombre. De un momento a otro nos encontramos tomándolas.

Quinto Error: Puck y yo estamos bebiendo alcohol.

Después, lentamente, fuimos acercándonos más, hasta el punto en que invadíamos el espacio personal del otro, y en algún momento, nos besamos.

Sexto Error: Besar a Puck.

Nos miramos fijamente, pero en vez de parar con ello, nos volvimos a besar. El calor aumentó y sin detenernos, subimos a mi habitación.

Séptimo Error: Invitar a Puck a mi recamara.

Aún sabiendo que todo estaba mal, en ningún momento le hice parar. Sabía que en el segundo en que dijera "no", el se detendría sin preguntas, pondría una cara molesta, pero solo se iría. Sin embargo, seguimos, tal vez cedí ante su frase de "Créeme, no eres solo otra chica más". En algún momento entre los suspiros y gemidos, poníamos el acuerdo y las condiciones. "Sería algo de una sola vez, nadie más se iba a enterar".

Octavo Error: Acceder como si fuera algo sencillo.

Cuando le pregunté sobre la protección, el solo dijo "Confía en mí, lo tengo cubierto".

Noveno Error: No asegurarme de usar protección.

No fue más de una hora, aunque a mí me pareció mucho más. Habiendo terminado, se quedó por unos minutos, pero no tardó en irse. Al levantarse, se puso las pocas prendas que se había quitado, su camisa y la camiseta interior, y se subió los pantalones. Yo, por mi parte, estaba en ropa interior, y me limité a cubrirme con las sábanas. Jamás había pasado de que Finn me tocara las caderas y el trasero, pero ahora, había perdido la virginidad con Puck.

Él era el chico promiscuo, se había tirado a gran parte de las alumnas, una que otra profesora, muchas vecinas suyas, y quién sabe cuántas mujeres de las localidades cercanas. Yo, me di cuenta de que, ciertamente no era otra más, porque en su cabeza yo sería una de las "Conquistas Trofeo" o algo así, pero no pasaba de ser una chica con la que tuvo sexo una vez. Sin embargo, él no me utilizó, no me dijo "Te amo", ni siquiera un "Me gustas" para manipularme, solo "No estás obesa", justo como yo se lo había indicado, en realidad yo lo manipulé a él.

Habíamos terminado, solo quedaba que él se fuera, y después yo me vistiera, pero no sabía cómo se suponía que debía pasar. Ya había dejado el videojuego en mi escritorio, ya habíamos finalizado, no había otra cosa por hacer. Él ya estaba vestido, y cuando bajara podría tomar la mochila que había dejado en la sala, salir de la casa, y cerrar la puerta tras él, yo me levantaría de la cama después de eso.

Dijo "Hasta luego", y le respondí de la misma manera, "Hasta luego". Fue la forma más simple que encontramos de despedirnos, sin implicar que habría una segunda vez, pero sin mentir haciendo de cuenta que no nos volveríamos a ver.

En poco más de un minuto, de nuevo estaba sola en casa. Me sentía con algo de sudor y un poco de suciedad en otras partes, así que me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha. Necesitaba ruido, al menos el del agua cayendo sobre mí, para olvidar un poco de lo que había pasado. Cuando volví a mi habitación, me vestí, recogí mi uniforme de porristas del piso y lo puse con el resto de la ropa sucia, y después de mi rutina normal de belleza, me dormí.

Décimo Error: Fingir que no había pasado algo importante.

Por supuesto que fue importante. Se suponía que eso sería solo sexo, pero no fue así, y no lo digo porque quedé embarazada, sino porque eso marcó el inicio de muchas otras cosas. Claro, lo que pasó después, de hecho fue porque estaba embarazada, pero no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que Puck terminó involucrándose profundamente en mi vida. Siempre dije que Finn es mi primer amor, pero no es cierto, Puck lo es. Obviamente, no funcionó una relación oficial, éramos inmaduros, teníamos mucha presión encima por Beth, queríamos cosas diferentes, y realmente no encontramos la manera de "jalar y empujar" entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, puedo decir que lo amo. Es mi mejor amigo, es alguien a quien puedo besar o con quien me puedo acurrucar cuando lo necesite. Ahora que voy a New Haven, y Puck va a Los Angeles, no es momento para una relación, estaremos literalmente a lados opuestos del país, pero haré todo lo posible para que sigamos en contacto. Y, como la vez anterior, buscamos cosas diferentes, tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que queremos, no es el momento.

No es el momento, y tal vez nunca lo será, en realidad no sé. Pero siempre habrán cosas que nos conecten, como nuestra historia en el club glee, la época en que viví con él, y principalmente, Beth.

Desafortunadamente, legalmente no somos los padres de Beth, pero tenemos nuestros brazos abiertos a ella siempre. Pocas personas son las que conocen el maldito dolor de no poder ver a su hijo, no se lo deseo a nadie más, pero agradezco que una de esas personas esté tan cerca de mí, en especial que sea él. Puck, es la persona con la que debo estar, aunque no sea precisamente como novios, o una pareja formal.

Yo amo a Puck, lo amo, no importa que nunca podremos tener una relación normal.

Yo amo a Puck, lo amo, no importa lo poco que hablamos, sino lo mucho que nos entendemos.

Yo amo a Puck, lo amo, no importa si inició como "una secuencia de errores", y que se le pueda decir accidente, lo que es ahora, no es un error.

* * *

**Mensaje Review: **¡No es correcto no dejar review! ¡Yo intento siempre ponerle un review a todos los fanfics que leo!

¿Lo odias? ¿Lo amas? ¿Expuse mal un personaje? ¿Piensas que es lo mejor o lo peor que has leído? ¿Tuve un error de ortografía o de gramática? ¿Quieres leer más de mí o quieres que jamás vuelva a escribir? ¡Déjame un comentario! Digo, no porque no te guste voy a dejar de hacerlo, o porque lo ames signifique que me desviva, pero de alguna manera influye.


End file.
